


pretty young thing

by httpeaches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpeaches/pseuds/httpeaches
Summary: kageyama has been acting weird. hinata is determined to find out.





	pretty young thing

**Author's Note:**

> well, hiiiiii. this is my first oikage fic!!! im so excited. 
> 
> happy birthday oiks!!! i know im late but still!! love u to death!
> 
> this is something i’ve been wanting to write for a while now, but i tweaked quite a bit bc i kinda want to write some of the idea into a full length fic some time later. also, this is also in hinata’s pov, sth i decided on the last minute.

hinata doesn’t know how he knows, he just _does_. he doesn’t even know why he even he thought of it in the first place. it irritates him that he doesn’t even know _what_ exactly is going on but he knows this: kageyama has been weird lately.

“how weird, hinata-kun?”

yachi enquires whilst bringing her drink, strawberry latte, to her lips. yachi has always liked sweet stuffs, hinata notes. they’re gathered in a quaint café in town, just after everyone has finished their lectures. it’s only him and kageyama that go to the same university, under sports scholarship. the rest of them are pursuing different majors in different universities. still, they make it a point to meet at least once a week to catch up. it was hinata who brought it up first, antsy of not knowing what the rest of them are up to. yachi readily agreed, her camera bouncing along with her in excitement. yamaguchi too, seemed pleased with the idea. kageyama and tsukishima being kageyama and tsukishima naturally declined on autopilot.

_“i’m gonna be a real fucking menace if you’re not going to join the weekly meet up, assholes.”_

_“aren’t you already one now?”_

_“just how much more of a menace can you be, hinata?”_

_safe to say, the convincing wasn’t easy. it took threats of bodily harm and loud shrieking as well as the promise to haunt them in their dreams that the two reluctantly agreed._

“it’s the king, he’s always weird.” tsukishima muses, shrugging his shoulders while stirring his straw in his drink. “you’re wasting all of our time if it’s about the precious king and his weirdness we’re going to scrutinize right now.”

hinata grimaces; he pushes his unfinished chocolate cake to the side and leans forward. “i’m telling you! he’s been weird as hell. he comes back late even though practice ended early, he’s almost always on his phone and- and get this!” he looks around the café hesitantly, as if he’s not careful enough, the subject of their conversation will materialize in front of them and strangle him. “he smiles often now!” hinata shudders.

tsukishima snorts. “so kageyama being happy is foreign to you?”

“you know how scary his smile is!”

yachi stifles a laugh behind her palm. “i’m sure kageyama-kun is fine, maybe he’s just busy and has a lot to do?” she cuts a portion of the cholocate cake that hinata has pushed aside and brings it to her mouth. “plus, you know how engrossed he is when he watches volleyball videos.”

“but it’s different!” hinata argues, eyebrows drawn tight, like he’s exasperated and puzzled about the new side he’s seeing of kageyama. “it really is!”

yamaguchi scratches his nose. “maybe he’s just seeing someone?” it’s the first time since they’ve arrived that yamaguchi offers a thought.

“HAAAAAAAAAAA?”

yamaguchi winces at the sound. tsukishima clicks his tounge, annoyed. yachi is so surprised by the sudden sound that her drink sloshes and spills on the table. trust hinata and his capability to be loud and not mind whatever environment that they’re in.

“bakayama? seeing someone? him?” he knows he sound incredulous, voice notching higher at every question he’s thrown but he can’t help it. it’s kageyama we’re talking about. that guy would not even spare you a second glance if you’re not his close friends or his teammates or anything that’s not related to volleyball. he doesn’t even know if kageyama has even thought of relationships or some sort! that guy is too narrow-minded on volleyball to be thinking about anything else. it’s just _weird_.

tsukishima lets out a pained groan and continues to wipe the strawberry latte that spilled on the table. “even if that is the case, what’s the problem?”

“it’s impossible. i’ve never seen kageyama with a girl before!”

yachi hums, “maybe it’s not a girl?”

-

hinata doesn’t know what’s going on but he knows this: he’s going to get to the bottom of it. if kageyama is really seeing someone, why doesn’t he know about it? _why_ is kageyama being secretive about it? they’ve shared everything! well. maybe kageyama doesn’t, and it’s just him babbling about anything and everything under the sun to his unwilling ears, but still! they’re best friends, aren’t they? oh my god. are they _not_?

no, they _are_ best friends, hinata just needs to give him space. that’s what yamaguchi advised few days ago at the café anyway. _“if he’s not ready to tell us, then best to not push him. he’ll come around eventually won’t he?”_

but it’s just so weird! even now, as he makes his way to the address that tanaka-senpai texted earlier for a get together with the old karasuno team, kageyama is not going there with him. they’re roommates for god’s sake! they’re almost always do things together, and now kageyama won’t even go to gatherings with thim.

“i’m going first. i’ll meet you there.” is what kageyama had told him at 5pm. hinata didn’t have it in him then to comment that the get together is at 9pm. he also didn’t comment on the fact that kageyama had dressed up real nice. a crisp blue button down, sleeves rolled up and black pants. it’s weird; at their gatherings, he’d always wear his joggers.

wait.

hinata momentarily stops in his steps.

is kageyama mad at him? he knew he should’ve washed the dishes earlier. is that it? or is it because of the mountain of laundry that he time after time again, promised to fold but didn’t? is that it? hinata gasps. is it because he didn’t receive his tosses as good lately?

he starts walking again.

no, no, that couldn’t be it. kayegama would’ve already screamed in his ear if he’s been sloppy during practice. he’s so preoccupied with his thoughts that he doesn’t realize he’s bumped into a warm body in front of him. “ah, i’m so sor- sugawara-san!”

“hinata! it’s so good to see you.” sugawara is always full of smiles and warmth.

“i’ve missed you, sugawara-san. it’s been too long.” hinata says, pretending to sniffle. “it’s been hard without the senpais.”

sugawara laughs and slaps hinata’s back lightly. “you’re in university already, hinata. of course we wouldn’t be there with you physically.”

“also, didn’t we meet just last month at your match against chuo university?” sugawara says and he clasps both of hinata’s shoulders and pushes him inside of the restaurant.

“oh, yes, yes we did.” hinata nods and whistles. “grand king was ruthless, huh. kageyama was so fired up during the match, it was insane. did you see his serves? he was amazing.”

before sugawara could reply, there was a loud bang to their right. “OIIIIII HINATA, SUGAWARA-SAN, OVER HERE. OVER HERE.”

if there was anybody who is louder than hinata, it’s tanaka. no, scratch that, it’s tanaka _and_ nishinoya. when the three of them joins forces, everyone is advised to please bring their earpieces with them to block the sound out.

“TANAKA-SENPAI.” ah, here we go. sugawara sighs fondly.

hinata jogs to the table where most of his high school teammates are with sugawara trailing behind him. “oh! there’s iwaizumi-san too! hello.”

iwaizumi nods. “we’re celebrating oikawa’s birthday then we bumped into the rest of karasuno, so we thought, why not join and eat together?”

hinata takes his seat beside tanaka, sandwhiching himself in between tanaka and nishinoya. “oh? it’s grand king’s birthday today?”

“where is he?” daichi asks, picking apart the cucumbers in his dish and putting it aside.

the guy, hinata doesn’t remember his name, the one in aoba johsai’s team, machi? momo? matsukawa? sighs exasperatedly. “he says he’s going to be late. it’s his birthday we’re celebrating; can you believe he’s late to his _own_ birthday celebration? the nerve of that guy.”

another one that hinata doesn’t remember but knows he was a third year with oikawa, iwaizumi and the previous guy, mitsu? maki? hums. “he’s been weird lately, don’t you think?”

this time, it is nishinoya who questions: “how weird?”

hinata thinks his name is maki. maki sighs. “i don’t know. he’s just… weird. i don’t know how to explain it. it’s not like his form his deteriorating, in fact, he’s better? he’s just so competitive and fired up lately during our volleyball practices and matches. like… like’s he’s in this some sort of weird competition with somebody, always wanting to prove _something_ to _someone_.”

matsu, hinata thinks its matsu, agrees. “come to think of it, he doesn’t hang out with us as much lately, don’t you think? he’s always running off somewhere.”

“oh! he’s always on his phone too!” maki chimes in, a chopstick at his chin, as if he’s in deep thought. “he buys milk lately too, he doesn’t even _drink_ milk.”

hinata may not be smart. but, the gears in his mind is turning very fast to process all this new information about their supposed ex-captain of their high school rival. before he could ask, “grand king is behaving weird too?” he was cut by loud gasp from the both of them.

“what do you think, iwaizumi? he’s weird, isn’t he? is he ok? he’s been engrossed in aliens isn’t he? is he- is he…”

“abducted? and a clone is replacing him?”

tsukishima snickers from beside yamaguchi. “ah, how foolish.” that comment makes hinata more perplexed. is there something he doesn’t know? well, it’s obvious that there’s _something_ wrong. it’s long wide before his eyes go wide and he stammers out, “they’ve been poisoned, haven’t they! that’s why they’re so weird! you know, kageyama is weird too!”

iwaizumi doesn’t know how long he could keep up with this. his headache is threatening to form whenever he’s surrounded with idiots. “even if i have my suspicions on that guy, i’m not going to say it.”

“what, why?” the three of them whines. no, five of them. he could hear nishinoya’s and tanaka’s voices weaving through.

“ah, speaking of the devils.” tsukishima smirks, nodding at the entrance of the restaurant. true enough, oikawa enters the restaurant with kageyama behind him. oikawa waves cheerily at the table. “oh my, is everyone here going to celebrate my birthday? how generous!”

iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “thank you, your highness. for finally gracing us peasants with your presence. it’s not like we’ve been waiting a long time; no. we have not.”

“why iwa-chan! a king is never late. it’s always the servants that’s early, don’t you think?”

hinata notes that grand king is dressed real nice too. a cream silk shirt, with two tops unbutton that lets everyone see his gold chains. his black dress pants hug his legs nicely too. hinata furrows his eyebrows. it’s just so _weird_. hinata finds it more puzzling when instead of sitting beside him, like he always does, kageyama is sitting at the end of the shared table, next to sugawara. it’s even more weird when oikawa takes the seat in front of kageyama, besides maki. doesn’t he always sit next to iwaizumi? his head hurts with all this confusion. it has to be the aliens, right? he’s heard all about the area 51 lately. he shudders and prays the aliens will give the old kageyama back.

“how come you’re together?” this time, it is asahi who asks.

“it’s just a coincidence. we bumped into each other along the way.” is what oikawa replies.

ah, whatever. he could think about all of this later. maybe when the drinks are already in his system and he’s out of it, he could ask kageyama about it. kageyama can’t hit him if he asks him when he’s drunk, right? he’s innocent and defenseless! “let’s drink up for grand king’s birthday!”

series of congratulations and clinks of glasses fill the air.

-

the tables are rowdy with two teams sharing stories and cracking jokes.

hinata is buzzed, he feels good, he feels light.

he feels even better when he remembers that kageyama is a lightweight. it’s a surprise to everyone when they first had a drink together, seeing kageyama swaying side to side, dazed, just after his second cup. it’s not much of a surprise that he has less of a filter when he’s sober. it is, however, disconcerting to discover that kageyama basically just compliments everyone when he’s drunk. in a kageyama way, of course. but a compliment is a compliment, right? even more so when it comes from kageyama, someone who is so awkward he could make a baby cry by just looking at them.

_when kageyama first complimented tanaka on his drunken haze, tanaka was so shocked, he nearly cried. “you’re such a good energy to the team, tanaka-senpai.”_

_“i really don’t get why you’re bald, though. aren’t you still young? where’s your hair?” asahi and sugawara had to physically hold tanaka back from kicking him, fires in his eyes._

_“pick one, you asshole! are you complementing me or insulting me.”_

_kageyama only blinked at him in return._

and now, hinata is pretty sure that kageyama is drunk because he has been complimenting maki and matsu. giggling at the thought of scouring information from kageyama himself about this whole weird situation, he feels refreshed. more courageous. he psyches himself up. he can do this.

the rest of the tables are minding their own business mingling around with each other, hinata learns. so it’s his chance to bring the attention to kageyama and get the answer to all of this!

when he turns over his left to where kageyama is, he giggles when he finds kageyama’s face is flushed. eyes daze, lightly swaying. his giggles stop when he sees kageyama staring at oikawa. ah, hinata thinks. he’s going to compliment the grand king, huh. well, it can’t be helped. hinata supposes even when you’re rivals, complimenting him on his birthday wouldn’t hurt, right?

he snickers and turns away from them to chug down his drink and give kageyama the time for his drunk-compliment. kageyama is probably going to compliment him on his serve, or how good the game was last month, or. hinata doesn’t think kageyama will ask him to teach to serve, again, right? he knows he’s drunk, but even then, kageyama wouldn’t be that idiotic, right?

instead of all those, what he hears are: “you’re pretty oikawa-san. you’re really pretty. really really really pretty.”

WAIT.

PAUSE.

REWIND.

for a moment, he thinks he’s got a whiplash from how fast he turns to his left. what he sees sends his mind reeling. there, on the far end of the table, is dazed kageyama, is drunk kageyama, is breathless kageyama, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on oikawa’s lips.

WAIT.

WAIT.

WHAT IS GOING ON.

hinata opens his mouth to yell. closes it. opens it again, saying absolutely nothing. far too stunned to say anything for the first time in a long time. when he comes back to himself, he whirls around the table to see if anyone else is seeing what he’s seeing. but nobody besides himself is paying attention. he even wonders if oikawa is alright with his rival just casually kissing him and calling him pretty?! hinata feels a headache incoming. should- should he help kageyama? what if he’s just embarrassing himself and oikawa is going to humiliate him later, infront of everyone else? his heart beats too loud for himself to think. he has to help kageyama, he has to, he has-

but when he turns back to the two, kageyama is already longingly looking up at oikawa. he has his head leaned on his outstretched arms on the table, half of his upper body relaxing on top of the table. he’d never thought kageyama could look like that at anyone. he faintly hears kageyama mutters a “happy birthday, oikawa-san.”

as soon as kageyama wishes him, oikawa scoffs fondly. “just how many times are you going to congratulate me, tobio?”

hinata cocks his head to the left. huh, there’s no –chan?

for some time now, he knows he shouldn’t be intruding. but he doesn’t know why can’t bring himself to look away. especially when oikawa threads his fingers in kageyama’s and smiling softly down at him. hinata finally forces himself to look away when oikawa caresses kageyama’s cheek and dipping down to kiss him.

“you understand now?” a gruff voice asks him. hinata searches for the face of that voice. it’s iwaizumi.

oh.

it makes sense, now that hinata thinks it back.

one, kageyama is never in a bad mood whenever they have a match with chuo’s university, not even when he’s lost.

two, kageyama doesn’t come back to their apartment one night, and when he comes to morning practice the next day, he is wearing this hideous mint shorts that could not possibly belongs to him. just who the hell decided to go to the store and buy mint-colored _anything_? its outrages if you ask hinata.

three, he’s just generally in a good mood lately. he mentally takes back the comment about how his smile is scary.

four, he’s somehow interested in planetariums and aliens? hinata found it really weird when he accidentally stumbled upon kageyama’s open laptop and tokyo’s planetarium website flashes on.

five, he once heard kageyama asked yachi, in hushed whispers, what to do when he doesn’t quite like this person latching on this other person. hinata rolled his eyes then, and asking him if he was jealous. the blush on kageyama’s face should’ve been a dead giveaway, then. he isn’t sure why he didn’t pick it up at the time.

he thinks he understands now. kageyama’s not being weird. he’s just. in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u if u've made it this far!! heheh
> 
> alsoooo yes!!!!! oikage went out on date to celebrate oikawa's birthday before they joined the rest of the gang. tobio worked really hard to plan T_T
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated :-) 
> 
> love my idiots in love boyfriends :'-)


End file.
